Felices Por Siempre ¿Existe'
by dezconocida
Summary: PROLOGO: El amor es una locura el amor es ilógico palabras tan ciertas que cuando nos damos cuenta del contenido hacen estremecer y ver que todo lo irreal se vuelve nuestra nueva realidad yo nunca conté el felices de los cuentos si uno no lo buscaba no pensé que mi búsqueda seria tan difícil cuando no se tiene al ser amado
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO:**

El amor es una locura el amor es ilógico palabras tan ciertas que cuando nos damos cuenta del contenido hacen estremecer y ver que todo lo irreal se vuelve nuestra nueva realidad yo nunca conté el felices de los cuentos si uno no lo buscaba no pensé que mi búsqueda seria tan difícil cuando no se tiene al ser amado no importa el tipo de factores que intervengan en la no obtención de el amor de eso tan maravilloso cada quien tiene derecho a sufrir su propio infierno personal

-Edward-escuche gritar a mi bonita-¡Edward'¡-volvió a gritar Bella mi corazón se agitaba por la agudeza de el grito que¡ le pasaba a mi bonita ¡Salí rápidamente de mi cuarto bajando las escaleras hacia la sala la encontré tendida en el suelo con sangre en su cabecita

-¿Qué te ha pasado hermosa?- le dije a pesar de tener 15 años y ella 9 la amaba pero ella jamás me miraría tenia a ese estúpido de Jacob Black que siempre la rondaba y si era de su edad

-me caí de las escaleras – dijo Bella regresándome a la realidad tenia sus manitas empapadas con sangre al igual que su vestido ¿tenia que llamar a Charlie aunque jamás me la trajera de nuevo? era un riesgo que tenia que correr no quería verla sufrir mis y sus padres eran grandes amigos ya era muy tarde mas de la una también iban a matarme pero no importa con tal de que ella este bien marque rápidamente el numero de Charlie en la cocina

-¿Qué pasa Edward?-

-Bella-es todo lo que pude articular

-¿Qué le paso? vamos habla-dijo muy exaltado

-se cayo de las escaleras sangra mucho –

-Edward-esa era la voz de mi padre de le otro lado de la línea –necesito que la levantes pongas hielo y trates de tapar la abertura con tu mano ¡ahora¡-deje el teléfono en altavoz y fui a hacer lo que dijo mi padre con Bella cuando la mire estaba inconsciente

-amor, bonita no me hagas ¡esto ¡coopera bonita, perdió la conciencia -grite al teléfono

-tranquilo Edward ya vamos para allá estamos doblando en la esquina en la cuarta cuadra llegaremos en cualquier momento después de 2 minutos oí sonar la puerta

-¿Qué paso?-dijo mi madre entrando y tomando la carita de Bella inconsciente

-tenemos que llevarla ahora al hospital- cuestiono mi padre Charlie y Ranee estaban al lado de Bella-llamare a una ambulancia- siguió diciendo

-¡no¡-casi grite-será mas rápido en tu auto- camine hacia ella la cargue y me dirigí a la puerta los padres de Bella junto con los míos me miraron extrañados-¡ que esperan¡-me subí al auto de mis padres con Bella en brazos hasta que llegamos al hospital me la quito de los brazos y la puso en una camilla

-Edward, Edward- decía mi hermosa inconsciente ¿estaría delirando? No me importaba lo importante era queme estaba llamando

-aquí estoy tome- tome su mano

-Amo…-no le podía decir todavía así y menos enfrente de ellos mi papa, mama, Ranee exclusivamente tampoco a Charlie era su única hija y el primer pero que me pondría es que soy mayor que ella

-Edward déjala no puedes entrar con ella- mi padre me miro con ojos comprensivos

-pero-

-pero nada lo siento pero no puedes pasar-y lo vi perderse entre una fila de enfermeras que iban a ayudar a Bella me senté a un lado de mi madre y de Ranee estaban algo preocupadas yo solo sobaba mi cabeza con mis manos reprochándome

-¿Edward?- rodé los ojos y vi a Charlie con el ceño fruncido-lamento si te hable fuerte no, no sabia que estaba haciendo

-Charlie-pare en seco su disculpa, me miro expectante-no importa todos nos exaltamos un poco-dije levantándome y dándole una palmada en el hombro en señal de apoyo él no era el único que había perdido el juicio yo también me puse muy mal me volví a sentar y me deje en las manos de la inconciencia.

Desperté por el gran movimiento que oí en la sala

-¿que horas son?-pregunte

-casi las diez –me dijo mi madre

-¡que.¡ Bella- articule me levante y por el impulso quede algo mareado mi madre me sostuvo de una mano para no caerme

-cariño ella esta bien sus padres y tu papa ya la vieron en la mañana esta bien no te preocupes – me sentía mal por no ser el primero en ver a Bella pero era lógico que Charlie y Ranee la vieran primero observe a mi papa caminar por el pasillo

-como esta Carlisle-comento en un tono mas tranquilo que el de anoche

-va a estar bien Esme-

-¿puedo verla? Pregunte

-claro hijo te llevare a su cuarto-

-no solo dime el numero de habitación- quería tener privacidad con ella no podía seguirle callando lo que sentía si pasaba algo por lo menos lo habré dicho. Entre al cuarto de Bella y una enfermera me saludo

-Buenos días –

-Buenos días-salió del cuarto dejándome solo con Bella me pose a un lado de su cama mientras dormía se veía tan hermosa tenia algunos de sus mechones sobre su cara los moví despertándola

-hola- expreso tallándose sus ojitos

, hermosa que tal ya no te duele tanto dije pasando mi mano por mi cabeza para hacer alusión a su parte golpeada a lo que ella rio ganándome un pequeño golpecito en el hombro

-no, no tanto.-

-que bien hay algo que quiero decirte-

-a ¿si?-poso sus manos sobre mi rostro cuando e miraba así sentía que era un asaltacunas pero así la amaba también me preguntaba si no tendría algún desorden mental que me hiciera amar a Bella de esa manera eso a veces me parecía gracioso aclarando que no siempre

-¿sabes que te quiero?-

.claro que si tontito yo también te quiero-me dio un beso inocente cerca de los labios que hizo estremecerme , eso me hizo pensar que aun no entendería lo que siento por ella en pocos años crecería y le diría sin rodeos que es lo que mas adoro en este mundo .

* * *

Breves palabras de la autora: (si se les puede decir breves jajaj)

Hola soy admiradora de la saga de crepúsculo y este es mi primer fanfíc espero que comenten por que por eso mas que nada hice este mi primer fanfic para saber que es lo que piensa la gente y por supuesto compartir mi loca imaginación por lo general me dicen dezconocida cullen o dez cullen bueno espero que enserio les guste mi historia opinen por fis


	2. Años Despues

Capítulo 1: AÑOS DESPUES?.

CAPITULO 1

**AÑOS DESPUES….**

**13 de septiembre era mi cumpleaños. Pero también era el de Bella no se si era el destino que nos quería juntos o solo jugaba cada vez mas cruelmente conmigo. Sentí unas manos en la cara que nublaron mi vista .Si era Irina de nuevo iba a matarla podía entrar algún profesor o peor Bella**

**-¡feliz cumpleaños¡- conocía esa voz no era Irina**

**-hola-dije mientras victoria tendía una caja azul rey a mis manos con un pequeño moño**

**-lamento no ser Irina - me-dijo esbozando media sonrisa –no sabes que lamento no ser Bella eso si que te hubiera alegrado la mañana-fruncí el ceño dejándole ver que no me había caído nada en gracia**

**-bueno que cuenta el profesor ¿clases muy duras?-**

**-no lo normal. Algunos chicos inquietos pero de nada de que preocuparse –**

**-ya veo y que ha pasado con ella-Victoria era la única que sabia de mi amor hacia Bella Charlie nos había ayudado a graduarnos a los 2 en 3 años menos también a colocarnos en un colegio de prestigio se había convertido en mi confidente en la hermana que mis padres nunca me dieron**

**-nada eso es lo peor –**

**-no te preocupes sabes que ella también siente algo por ti aunque tu a veces te frustres recuerda siempre te ha visto diferente –paso una mano por mi cabello abrazándome-oye me he enterado que Carlisle es su padrino de 15 años y es hoy espero que no se te haiga olvidado-**

**-como se me iba olvidar claro que no-sonó el timbre de inicio de clases-espero que vallas-**

**-claro Bella ya me ha invitado hace un rato- se separo de mi perdiéndose en los pasillos. Llegue al salón –respira- pensé antes de entrar entre y aun Bella no estaba en su lugar acomode mis cosas cuando oí el sonido mas hermoso del mundo la voz de mi bonita venia discutiendo y jalando el dobladillo de su falda**

**-déjalo o lo arruinaras- decía Alice mientras Rosalie la apoyaba un poco Alice era una gran chica sociable y atrevida a veces abusaba de eso Rosalie buenos era casi pero no igual las 3 eran mejores amigas**

**Pov Bella**

**-vamos ya dáselo- dijo Alice empujándome con la caja que contenía el regalo de Edward-vamos-siguió diciendo Rosalie solo me dio un empujoncito de aliento con una sonrisa me acerque a el escritorio de Edward sentí que me temblaban las piernas**

**-¡feliz cumpleaños¡- dije abrazándolo y tendiéndole la cajita**

**-no tenias por que hacerlo-**

**-claro que si hoy no solo es mi cumpleaños también es el tuyo-**

**-no importa hoy es tu día no todos los días te conviertes en señorita-dijo riendo**


	3. Dias Antes

CAPITULO 2: Dias antes

Pov Alice

Dias antes...

-Se ven tan lindos juntos no crees-dije a Rose

-Alice para con eso y deja de verlos que ya se estan dando cuenta los demas -

-por favor Rosalie tu sabes que Edward ama a Bella-

-no estamos seguros y...-

-sabes que Rose tengo una idea para callarte y darte seguridad de que le gusta-esa rubia iba a ver que Edward desfallecia por Bella

. escucho-

-hoy vamos a ir a casa de Bella ¿cierto?-

-si y eso que tiene que ver-

-Rose no seas tonta los vamos a dejar solos-

-solos los han dejado muchas veces por que piensas que va a ser diferente-

-va a ver algo que nos ayude-saque un frasquito de mi mochila y se lo enseñe a Rose

-los vas a drogar-

-claro que no y baja la voz es un sofmifero y solo se lo voy a dar a Bella a si Edward tendra la dispocision para decirle lo que siente-

-definitivamente te volviste loca-me levante de la silla y me dirigi al par de tortolitos que estaba en el escritorio de Edward

-Edward¡- el volteo inmediatamente depues dd estar sonriendo tanto con Bella

-dime Alice-

-bueno ya sabes que hoy iremos a casa de Bella iremos a ver unas peliculas y... ¿quieres ir?- Edward miro a Bella sonrojada y me miro de nuevo a mi

-si Bella quiere-

-claro que si no hay problema- Rosalie me miro fulminate hace rato que estaba atras de mi solo le sonrio a Edward y se sento con nosotras.

Las clases acabaron y Bella salio disparada al auto

-tranquila Edward llegara mas tarde- le dije cuando llegamos a su casa y intento arreglarse

-Alice solo a ti se te ocurre-

-por supuesto-pasaron las horas y ayude a Bella a vestirse ella no se queria poner un buen vestido asi que s puso uno corto blanco y azul con una flor azul en la cadera y sus infaltables converse le cepille algo el cabello y lo deje suelto y algo arreglado al final iba a agradecermelo Rosalie llego una hora antes terminaba de arreglar a Bella cuando me jalo a la cocina

-no lo vas a hacer o si ?-

-ya te dije que los estamos ayudando-Edward llego puntual como siempre se veia algo elegante como para solo ver unas peliculas

-hola, traje algunas cosas- me dijo cuando lo recibi en la puerta y husmeo en la bolsa y me la dio -pasa Edward-

-Bella baja en un momento- se sonrojo al oir lo que le dije Bella bajo en un momento se quedo algo embobado y hice acto de presencia para que regresara a la realidad

Pusimos algunas peliculas cuando iba a la mitad Edward nos pregunto

-'¿quieren que preparemos algo?-

-si- dije rapidamente.-yo lo hago no se molesten. Rosalie se paro fue atras de mi

-no vayas a cometer una locura-

.-claro que no -al preparar las bebidas puse un poco del sofmifero en el vaso que pensaba darle a Bells regresamos con algo de lo que habiamos preparado

-toma.- Bella tomo el vaso y se tomo el jugo Rosalie me fulmino con la mirada pero que bueno que no abrio la boca. Despues de un rato vi como a Bella le empezaban a pesar los ojos

-vamos ir arriba Edward nos iremos a descansar hoy dormiremos aqui-

-claro.- nos dijo algo adormilado en ese momento Bella se quedo dormida

-creo que Bella ya esta dormida-hable

-es cierto- dijo el

-bueno si se depierta dile que ya subimos al cuarto de huespedes- en la casa de Bella habiamos acondicionado cuarto para nosotras pero creo que hoy dormira en el suyo Rose y yo nos quedamos en la escalera en la escalera a ver todo

Pov: Edward

-**Bella Bella- estaba recitficando si estaba dormida al parecer tenia un sueño pesado solo removio cierta parte de mi anatomia inocentemente cuando se acomodo en mis pies- eres tan linda - pase una mano por su rostro que paso luego a su cadera- si supieras cuanto te amo-**

**me atrevi a pasar la mano por su pierna pero oi algo eso me hizo levantarme e ir a dejarla a su cuarto abri la puerta con Bella en manos la recoste en su cama cuando un relampago cruzo mi cuerpo y me hizo verla muy deseable recostada en la cama comenze a besarla en el cuello y sin querer me acerco mas a ella tome sus piernas y frote su sexo contra el mio oi como dormida solto un pequeño gemido eso me excito a tal punto que iba a despertarla para entrar en ella pero no, no debia hacerlo tenia que esperar sali de la casa sin despedirme Charlie y Renne viajaron y dejaron a Bella cargo de Carlisle-¡que estaba haciendo¡- vi el auto y lo abri rapidamente me limite a conducir.**


	4. El dia que se convierte en mujer

El Dia En Que Se Convierte En Mujer ¡FELICES 15 AÑOS¡

**C**apitulo:2 el dia en que se convierte en mujer ¡FELICES 15 AÑOS¡

-Carlisle- oi gritar a mi mama

-voy no tardo amor -

-eso me dijiste hace 30 minutos- mi papa salio con la corbata casi a punto de ahorcarse

-¿.que paso amor?- Esme mi mama miro sonriente a mi papa cuando lo vio en aprietos -estas muy nervioso deberias tranquilizarte- volvio a sonreir con esa sonrisa encantadora que siempre tenia . Subimos al auto ya ibamos retrasados para recoger a Bella ,cuando llegamos a su casa Charlie nos recibio

-Carlisle - dijo Charlie- ahora baja- siguio diciendo Bells bajo en un momento Renne y mama no dejaban de aplaudirle se veia radiante la mujer mas hermosa y pura que yo habia visto

-¿como se ve?- pregunto mi niña sonrojada

-espectacular- dije Charlie me miro confundido pero no dio importancia

-¡Bella¡- ese grito soprano(chillon,o agudo) casi me hizo brincar

-¡Alice¡- grito mi bonita Alice se fue encima de Bella casi no la dejaba respirar despues de ella siguio Rosalie igual de efusiva

-chicas llegaremos tarde- oi dcir a mi madre mi bonita y Rose se fueron de inmediato

-deja de babear se van a dar cuenta- me dijo Alice y puso la mano en mi menton antes de salir tras de ellas

Sali de la casa de mi niña en mi auto cuando pase por una tienda de regalos y me detuve a observarlos

-¿puedo ayudarle?-me dijo una señorita

-busco algo para una chica-

-¿es especial, cierto?

-si muy especial-

-¿como te llamas?-

-Edward-

-mmm tengo 2 nombres- me dijo sonriente

-dimelos-

-Beatriz Karola-

-Edward Anthony Cullen-

-Vermelha-

-Portuguesa ¿eh?-

-si-me sonrio ampliamente-creo tener lo que necesitasf-la sonrisa se volvio suspicaz-un segundo-entro a la tienda y volvio en un segundo-toma-

-que son-antes de que me contestara abri la caja que tenia un hermoso collar de piedras multicolores tenia una piedra color chocolate que me recordaba los ojos de mi bonita-

-son 2 talismanes-me dijo despues de que deje de mirarlo tanto

-solo veo 1-le dirigi una sonrisa boba tomo le collar de mis manos y lo fragmento en 2

-son 2- me sonrio los segui mirando embobado- sabes lo que dicen sobre los talismanes?-

-mmm no creo que no-

-se supone que son uno de los objetos mas puros del amor cada que los mires va a recordarte a ella miralo en los momentos dificiles y sabras que todo valido la pena-

-wow- pense-¡Son tan importantes?-

-magicos en pocas palabras tenia esa sonrisa pura casi tan virginal como la de mi bonita

-cuanto te debo-

-oh nada, llevatelo-

-como crees debvo pagarte algo-

-mmm que tal si me debes un cafe  
-de acuerdo- asenti y le di mi tarjeta ella apunto sus datos en una hoja de libreta

-hasta luego-

-hasta luego-me dijo corri al auto estaba retrasado para la llegue entre al brazo de mi madre y al lado de Bella

-tengo algo para ti-susurre

-¿que?-sonrio y se acerco mas senti como mi cuerpo se erizo cuando tomo mi brazo

-tengo algo para ti- me sonrio y volvio la vista arriba cuando el padre empezo la misa

- de pie hermanos, Hoy estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar el decimo quinto aniversario de Isabella Marie Swan- la ceremonia fue muy emotiva Esme y Renne no paraban de llorar Alice y Rosalie me fulminaban con la mirada Charlie queria llorar pero vi como intento tragarse las lagrimas fue un intento que no prospero por que despues casi rompio en llanto

...

despues llegamos a la recepcion se bailo el tipico bals com Charlie al que le siguio Carlisle.

-me permites. dije a mi padre

-claro-me miro fulminante

-hola-le dije me sentia como tonto como un chico en su primera cita

-hola-vi como esas mejillas se enrojecieron-veo que no eras tan torpe como dices observate estas bailando-

-callate Cullen- se rio y se dio vuelta sobre mi -estoy pensando cada paso que doy-

-conmigo no tienes que hacerlo puedes pisarme-le mostre los pies a lo que ella rio e intento pisarme

-creo que tenias algo para mi- sus ojos chocolate curiosos me miraron

-claro que si, pero no puedo dartela aquivamos a mi casa-dije no dudo en jalarme de el brazo la recepcion no quedaba lejos de mi casa. Nos subimos a mi llegar a la casa le abri del puerta de el la puerta cristalina y entramos a la sala quiero que cierres los ojos -ella lo hizo inmediatamente saque la cajita color blanco terciopelo

-puedes abrirlos-'puse en su mano una parte del talisman

-¡es hermoso¡-me miro con esos ojos que me hacian despegarme del piso estaban brillando

-me permites-

-claro-sonrio y me electifique al tocar su cuello no puede controlarme y bese su cuello la voltee para besarla en los labios a lo que ella accedio


	5. ¡Mi Noche Perfecta¡

Capitulo:4 Mi Noche Perfecta¡

-claro-sonrio y me electifique al tocar su cuello no puede controlarme bese su cuello la voltee para besarla en los labios a lo que ella accedio

-te amo-susurre me miro a los ojos

-yo tambien no sabes cuanto- la acoste sobre el silon y la segui besando con dificultad por la crinolina que traia el vestido

-creo que destruire tu vestido- tuve una sonrisa tonta en el rostro

-no importa si me permites hacer lo mismo con tu traje-

-claro-volvi a reirme contra su cuello me separe de ella y la cargue para llevarla a mi las escaleras y abri la puerta con la mano

-no tenias que hacerlo-

-no importa-la acoste en la cama-

POV Bella

me tiro sobre la cama -te amo-susurre no podia imaginar un mejor regalo que este que Edward me hiciera suya empezo a besar mi cuello tomo mi cintura y beso mi cuello despues bajo mi crinolina

-me permites-bajo el cierre de mi vestido y yo me permiti quitarle la camisa con tal prisa que creo que le rompi la mayoria de los botones el vestido paso a acompañar la camisa en el piso tomo mi rostro y me vio

-te amo-dije

-yo tambien por eso no quiero hacerte daño-senti como se quiso se levantar de la cama pero lo detuve

-tu no me vas a hacer daño es lo que yo quiero-senti como pego sus labios a los mios-es lo que yo quiero ser tuya, yo siempre te he amado pero crei que Irina o cualquier otra chica era mjor para ti yo era una niña-

-no importa como pudiste creer eso-me dirigio una de esas sonrisas que yo amo - y tu crei que querias a Jacob-

-el es un buen amigo-

-aja un amigo que te quiere mas de lo que deberia-

-esos son celos Edward Cullen- senti que el rubor me azoto sin compasion

-no lo se tal vez-me puse esta vez yo sobre el y me beso me puso debajo de el y empezo a retirar un tirante de mi sujetador (sosten) luego paso al otro hasta que lo desabrocho

-eres hermosa-me sonroje y mire hacia arriba

-que pasa?-oi una risita

-nada-

por lo menos esperaba un Edward Cullen no estas tan mal-baje la vista y lo mire era hermoso y esta noche el estaba conmigo-pero si no te gusto puedo hacer mas ejercicio-

-eres perfecto-

-pues no lo demuestras- esta vez me le sente a ahorcadas- (sentarse encima) y aprisione sus gluteos entre mis manos

-Isabella Swan estas jugando con fuego-

-me quiero quemar- desaboto su pantalon y el se lo bajo me recosto en la cama tomo uno de mis senos apretandolo solte un gemido que debio oirse en toda la casa

-te gusta-me pregunto-esta bien-solo lo mire volvio a repetir tal accion

-si-casi chille senti como bajo mi pantaleta luego abrio mis piernas -si te lastimo debes decirme-solo asenti con la cabeza percibi como puso la lengua en mi sexo volvi a gemir

-voy a ser cuidadoso lo prometo- senti como entro de mi al principio me dolio algo pero fue minimo-estas bien-

-si pasara-

-segura?-

-te lo prometo-percibi cuando se movio mas rapido

-te a...mo..-empeze a respirar mas entrecortadamente

-yo ma...s-presiono mis gluteos sin querer ragusñe su a moverse mas rapido ya no me daba tiempo ni para respirar entre cada embestida

-Ed-ward.. te a..mo-

-yo tambien-el respiraba igual-me volvio embestir el orgasmo de Edward vino en ese momento al igual que el mio no salio de mi inmediatamente

-eres hermosa- en ese momento salio de mi-nunca te dejare sola-

...


	6. Retorno continuacion ¡Mi Noche Perfecta¡

Capítulo 5: Retorno Continuacion..:De Mi Noche Perfecta¡

-no qusiera irme- Edward me dirigio una sonrisa torcida

-no tienes que-

-deben estar buscandonos-me levante de su pecho

-mmm no m quiero ir-

-debemos irnos-me levante de la cama Edward se vistio a regañadientes

-mi cabello no tiene arreglo Alice me matara-le dije cuando me mire en el espejo de su cuarto-me sonrio y senti que de nuevo me habia desprendido de la hacia su cuarto vi un spray tome un cepillo y trate de volver a que mis mechones tuvieran forma de nuevo-nò quedo tan mal-pense estaba peor hace segundos me encontre con Edward al salir  
me levanto de piso

-¡que haces¡-

-yo te subi asi que tambien te bajare-

-no tienes que hacerlo tengo piernas- señale mis piernas

-si me di cuenta-ese ultimo tono me sono mas fogoso que de costumbre

-Edward-

-que solo digo la verdad- me sonroje odie eso

-te ves muy linda-

-avergonzada?-

-mm sonrojada yo diria-me bajo de las escaleras subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a la fiesta cuando llegamo parecia que nadie habia notado la ausencia todo habia estado normal fuimos al jardin de el salon

-Bella-oi mi nombre pero no localizaba ver quien era

-Jacob-oi a Edward con tono escandaloso no pude distingirlo hasta que se acerco me cargo unos segundos

-veo que ya eres toda una señorita-Edward se rio por lo bajo

-si desde hacer un par de horas gracias a mi.-murmuro lo golpee en el abdomen oi como se quejo

-Edward- dijo Jacob-creo que no te veria aqui-

-por que no Black Carlisle es el padrino-

Pov Edward:

-crei que estarias con Irina la vi en la plaza me conto que estaba contigo-vi como Bella me miro algo celosa? pense para mis adentros eso me hacia feliz despues de todo me entrego su virginidad este dia va a hacer mi dia favrito del año

-Irina hace mucho que perdio los cavales-oi la voz de victoria

-victoria-Bella se abalanzo sobre ella

-cuanto afecto-en ese momento Bella se separo de ella-tu regalo esta en la mesa

-no tenias que hacerlo-

-claro que si a demas solo es un presente de nombre tomalo como un pre-regalo

-de acuerdo-Bella volvio a abrazarla

-Jacob cuanto tiempo- Jacob hace un año que se habia ido de Forks Billy lo mando a estudiar fuera por ya 1 año crei que me habia logrado separar de ese dolor de cabeza

-¿cuanto te quedaras?- pregunto mi hermosa

-me quedo Bella papa se arrepintio de mandarme tanto tiempo lejos de aqui-que¡- pense creo que al momento salio e mi una sonrisa hipocrita

-Edward puedo hablar contigo-victoria me saco de el hilo de pensammientos-prometo que te lo devuelvo en un momento-Black enfurecio al confirmar que estaba conmigo

-que crees que haces no vas a romperle la cara Edward ¿o si?-bufe

-despreocupate no le hare nada... demasiado grave-

-Edward no quisiera irme un momento y que armen un circo-'''no quisiera irme''' recorde lo que me habia dicho Bella se poso  
sobre mi seguramente una sonrisa

-que es esa sonrisa tonta Cullen-respire hondo y le dije despues de todo tendria que contarlee

-yo y Bella..-

-¿que?-su cara de expectacion dejaba las palabras un poco raras ean mi garganta-tuvieron relaciones?-

-ai-

-como-

-hoy hace unos momentos estuvimos en mi casa-

-yo lo sabia-me abrazo un momento-te dije que no perdieras las esperanzas-

Pov Bella:

-por cierto esos 2 se llevan de maravilla-

-no insinues Jacob solo solo son amigos-


	7. Retorno continuacion Mi Noche Perfecta 2

Capítulo 6: Retorno Continuacion..:De Mi Noche Perfecta¡ 2

Pov Bella:

-por cierto esos 2 se llevan de maravilla-

-no insinues Jacob solo solo son amigos-

-por cierto Alice te busca como una loca-

-ya las has visto?-

-estuvo bien- Rose habia tenido hace algun tiempo habia salido con Jake pero por lo que supe salio mal muy mal

-los chistes sobre rubias volvieron-

-nunca se fueron-la risotada de Jake fue tan fuerte que casi quede aturdida

-Jake-

.duende-Alice le saco la lengua en desaprobacion

-ahora vengo-vi a Edward que me hacia una señal desde el lugar donde estaba con victoria

Pov:Jacob

-como haz estado-

-bien grandote-

-sabes? tengo un regalo para ti-

-enserio-su voz chillona me aturdio-saque de mi pantalon la tarjeta y se la di

-¡wow¡ 1000 dolares en bono-

-seguro que quieres darmelo-

claro y ademas podras comprar compulsivamente se vence pasado mañana-

-ok te quiero¡ pero no le digas a Rose esto queda entre nostros Black-

-ok,ok -en ese momento sono el telefono

-tengo que contestar-

-claro-conteste

-como vas Jacob-

-hoy no podre hay una fiesta y mi padre ya entro en ambiente-

-recuerda esto tiene que saberse a la brevedad posible-

-lo se, lo se creeme yo tambien quiero respuestas-

Pov Bella

-ya sabe todo-Edward me miro comon niño regañado me sonroje ante  
lo que ya sabia Victoria

-oooo que verguenza-

-es normal entre 2 personas que se quieren-

-ven aca cuñada- me tendio los brazos la abraze-o prefieres hermana-rio

-y donde quedo yo-pregunto Edward lo bese victoria nos veia con alegria despues de todo ella era feliz si su ''hermanito''lo era


	8. ¡En sueños no es una fantasia¡

Capítulo 7: EN SUEÑOS NO ES UNA FANTASIA...¡

un rayo de luz se colo por las persianas de mi ventana lo que ayudo despertarme a parte de los gritos sopranos de Alice

-Bella Bella -

-que paso Alice- le dije con dolor e cabeza

-necesito que me acompañes al centro -dijo muy animada

-dile a Rose-me volvi a cubrir con las sabanas

-vamos ya le pedi prmiso a tu mama por ti-me obligo a levantarme me duche rapido y baje mi madre estaba sirviendo el desayuno pense si solo a mi me habia hecho efecto la fiesta de anoche

-quieren dasayunar- pregunto mi madre

-no gracias-dijo Alice-desayunaremos en el centro-

-ok de acuerdo y que piensan hacer-

-comprar solo unas cosas-la mire ya se que decia con solo unas cosas

-lleguen a tiempo paa comer-

-claro mama-salimos al coche de Alice conducio unos minutos hasta que llegamos a la tienda se metio a un almacen cuando dijo que habia visto unos zapatos que eran increibles diria eso igual en otras 30 tiendas el sonido de el celular me desperto del hilo de mis pensamientos- era¡ ¡Edward¡ - contste

-hola-

-hola preciosa crees que pueda verte-

-estoy con Alice en un centro-

-genial tengo que comprar unas cosas para Esme-

-te veo alla te mando un mensaje-

-ok-dije algo emocionada

-te amo-

-yo tambien -en un unos 10 minutos Edwad me mando un mensaje -te espero en el rsstaurante- decia camine al restaurante lo encontre estaba al fondo al lado de una ventana viendo hacia afuera y la ola de recuerdos me azoto al verme se puso de pie

te ves hermosa- lo mire esas orbes verdes hacia que me hacian despgarme del piso

-gracias- le dije sonrojada al momento me beso senti como sus labios tocaron calidamente los mios ma ayudo a sentarme

-quiero pedirte algo Isabella Swan-

-que- pregunte

-quisieras ser mi novia-

-claro que si-me alzo de un lado de la msea que corrio el mantel me beso


	9. 2 Rostros En 1

El sonido de el celular me alerto era un mensaje de Taylor

''Te veo en Phoenix en una hora''

Termine de desayunar y me vestí me dirigí rápidamente a conducir aun recordaba como había conocido

Flash back

El clima en Inglaterra siempre era así sentía que las gabardinas cada día me pasaban mas Alice se reiría de mi si ve como me visto ahora vi una tienda donde había 2 vestidos uno rosa con un escote a rayas y uno azul con escote en v pensé cuanto le gustaría a Alice uno de esos fui hacia la tienda compre los 2 uno para Alice y otro para Bella. salí inmediatamente a la plaza por donde había varios edificios y una iglesia monumental entre tanta gente pensé en llegar pronto a casa o si no los dejaría por ahí olvidado como mi computadora un día en un café donde me dedique a hacer el proyecto mas importante de el semestre si la señorita no me avisa que ahí la dejo ahora estaría en problemas con Billy

De pronto vi una figura conocida era como yo lo vi frente un edificio y la iglesia me quede pasmado era igual que yo

-Oye le grite corrió como si hubiera visto un fantasma trato de perderse entre la gente pero aun lo pude encontrar corrió por un estrecho pasillo y salto por los barandales de el metro hizo un movimiento en falso lo que me dio tiempo para tomarlo de el abrigo y sujetarlo

-¡Quien eres¡-le pregunte aun pasmado por nuestro parecido

Ese día conocí a mi gemelo si a mi gemelo aun yo no podía créelo tomamos un café le pregunte todo sobre su vida vivió aquí toda su vida con mi madre mis abuelos eran importantes aquí según parecía Billy me había estado escondiendo esto toda la vida como pude ser tan tonto. teníamos mucho en común hasta el gusto por los coches

Mi madre nunca le dijo que papa había muerto solo que era de lo peor.

Fin de flash back

Estacione mi auto en el aparcamiento fui directo al café donde lo había visto estos últimos días

POV Taylor

Vi a Jacob en el estacionamiento al café estaba de el centro comercial aun recordaba cuando vi a Jacob por primera vez

Inicio de Flashback

Pov Taylor

Vi a Jacob en el estacionamiento de el café estaba enfrente de el centro comercial aún recordaba cuando lo vi por primera vez

Inicio de Flashback

Iba camino al restaurante Jane me había citado para hablar sobre un proyecto escolar, iba por la plaza a pocos metros de el café donde íbamos a encontrarnos. -Mucha gente como de costumbre-de pronto vi  
una cara conocida entre la gente no podía verla bien hasta que la gente se disipo-wow era igual que yo¡-no podía creerlo

-Oye-me grito. Sentí una presión en el pecho y mis pies no me pidieron permiso para a correr y a mezclarme con a gente, por un momento creí haberlo no, corrí por un estrecho callejón que daba al metro  
Salte las barandilla pero tropecé y me sostuvo y lo tome por el cuello

Ese día cada quien conto lo que había vivido estos años

Fin de flash back


	10. Conociendo a los hermanos Rathbone'

POV Bella

eran las 6 de las mañana tenia que ir al instituto a las 7 tome un baño de agua fría , me vestí con unos jeans que había

comprado ayer, una blusa beige, una chamarra de el mismo color y mis converse. Baje a la cocina de donde provenía un olor

delicioso. Era mi madre que hacia el desayuno.

-Hola amor-

-Hola- dije algo adormilada

-siéntate-

-No necesito llegar temprano- tome las llaves del carro

-Debes comer algo, llévate una fruta-tome un panque que estaba en la mesa, lo levante para que lo viera

-Esta bien-me sonrió y me fui directo al auto. El día era típico en Forks estaba cayendo algo de lluvia entre rápido para ver

a Alice y Rose antes de la hora.

-Hay a ¿donde tan apurada?-

-Por nada Rose quería llegar temprano ¿y Alice?-

-Terminando a tarea de Edward-nos tocaba la primera hora ese día . Al entrar vi 2 mesas nuevas al lado de mi-¿Que raro?-

pensé

-Hola Bells ¿que tal nuestra tarde de compras?-

-Increíble-le dije sacarcastica

-Hubiera sido así, si no hubieras desaparecido la mitad de ella- me saco la lengua y ¿donde estabas ayer?.

-Fui a comer algo-

-pues hubieras esperado habia un vestido espectacular que te quedaría perfecto-

-que lastima-hable en tono burlón acomodando mis cosas

-no es de el todo una lastima- hablo con ese tono de voz que la distinguía saco un vestido de su mochila

-Mira ¿no es lindo?-

-Si muy lindo, ¿Donde usare esto?-

-En mi fiesta, la hare pronto así que esto usaras

La campana toco y todos se fueron a sentar inmediatamente entro Edward

-Buenos dias muchachos, este día revisare la exposición ya sean panfletos o la presentación y empezarnos mañana-Empezó

ella lista

-Hale Alice- Alice estaba nerviosa por el tan poco tiempo que le había dedicado a proyecto

-Esta bien Alice prepárate mañana- oi el-si- que susurro Alice en alivio de inmediato fue a sentarse

-Felicidades-

-Gracias-dijo solo con los labios

-Hale Rosalie- Rosalie le dio a memoria USB

-Empiezas mañana.-dijo Edward-Swan Isabella-Me acerque al el escritorio dándole la memoria, tomo mi mano al instante me sonroje

,cosa que no agradecí-¿como estas?, te besaría pero...-apunto bajo el monitor de su computadora al grupo-empiezas mañana-se oyó que alguien

tocaba la puerta de e3l salón

-Edward- se oyó la voz de el director.-Edward llego minutos mas tarde . con 2 chicos

-chicos quisiera presentarles a sus 2 nuevos compañeros -Edward le dio el espacio para presentarse

-Hola soy Jasper Rathbone, tengo 15 años y espero llevarme bien con ustedes hablo el muchacho de pelo ondulado rubio, negro ,era delgado era guapo al igual que su compañero de al lado

-Hola soy Emett Rathbone tengo 15 años esta vez, hablo el joven de al lado era de buen cuerpo me recordaba a Jacob pero con facciones mas finas

Supuse que esos 2 lugares cerca de mi era para que sentasen

Isabella puedes cambiarte adelante -hablo Edward -Rosalie, Alice cámbiense al lugar de Isabella nuestras mesas eran compartidas y yo estaba sola en la segunda fila

-Hola-el muchacho rubio me saludo , el otro solo movió la mano en señal de saludo

-Jasper, por favor-invito Edward a que se acomodara rápidamente ¿estaba celoso ?voltee atrás vi como Alice se burlaba de el cambio de Edward

-No es gracioso- dije

-Claro que si- en es momento los 2 muchachos se sentaron a su lado

Su clase acabo teníamos todas las horas con el antes de un receso

-Isabela puedes quedarte necesito comentarte algo sobre tú proyecto. Todos salieron

-Suerte- dijo Alice cuando salió con Rose

-¿Pasa algo Edward?-

-No mucho solo que no te he besado-tome mi cintura y puso sus labios sobre los mios- te parecieron muy bien los chicos nuevos?-me miro inquisitivo

-¿estas celoso?-

-sabes que soy el hombre mas feliz de el mundo-me sonroje al instante-te ves hermosa-

-Edward-oi ese tono de voz tormentoso-he venido a que almorcemos juntos-entro, muy entusiasmada al parecer no se había percatado de mi presencia

-Oh Bella-me saludo -¿Por que estas aquí a esta hora?-

-es mi proyecto-Irina trato de acercársele pero la hice hacia atrás-genial-pensé

-Vamos a comer ¿si?-

-Claro-dijo el-si no te molesta ir al comedor vamos Bella -Irina tenia una cara que no tenia precio

-Edward yo pensaba en lugar mas intimo-

-Bueno el comedor es intimo no cualquiera come ahi-seguia diciendo; se rio al instante.

Estaba reventando no pude evitar reír por lo bajo. pasamos al comedor yo fui a sentarme con Alice , Rose y los 2 nuevos

cuando llegue Alice me hizo un lugar

-Bella-hablo Alice - te presento a Jasper y Emett

-Encantado-hablo a Jasper

-igualmente,Isabella- dijo Emmet

-Bella, dime Bella-

-Bella-repitio. Me senté a su lado, de pronto me dio golpecitos por debajo de la mesa

-¿que-apunto con la mirada a Edward

_Te esta mirando, esta algo celoso, ya tiro las papas 2 veces al plato

-Alice-hablo enojada Rose, Jasper y Emmet nos miraron curiosos

Le hice ver que no me dio gracia y me levante de ahí

-Estas enojada?-hablo Rose

-No, necesito irme Renee me mando un mensaje olvide el libro de matemáticas

-Ve rapido-

-si- salí rápido al auto

POV: Alice

-Que paso con ella-me dijo Jasper

-No solo...- Rose me miro fulminate

-Oigan no creen que el profesor ve raro a Bella-

-no-Rose empezo a evadir sus miradas

-no se,Rose-continuo diciendo Jasper. En ese momento sonó la campana

-Adiós, nos vemos-dijeron perdiéndose entre los alumnos


	11. DIOS cruza caminos

Capítulo 10: Dios Cruza Caminos...

HOLA ESPERO QUE EL CAP LES GUSTE OIGAN LA CANCION CUANDO APAREZCA EL ENLACE

-Te digo que ese auto necesita un mecanico- en verdad el auto estaba totalmente dañado

-no llegara a Phoenix-

yo no me referia a Phoenix-con la mirada se lo que queria decirme

-Oh no lo llevare con Jacob-

-no tienes otra opcion-

-llamare a una grua-

-hoy estan libres- aun recordaba cuando jane me lo entrego totalmente chocado  
pero era cierto el auto necesitaba un mecanico urgente

-si Edward se entera va a deseheredarme ahorcarme esto -solto una risotada hice ademan de que me ahorcaban  
es alta traicion

-claro se lo dire ahora que llegue dijo que vendria hoy a las 11-baje de auto-es broma- hice que viera que no me cayo en gracia tome elcamino para llegar a la carretera  
ingrese a la carretera prendiendo el radio al menos todavia funcionaba me meti a la carretera en el kilometro 4 aun quedaban  
algunos kilometros de de unos minutos llegue a la casa de Jacob me estacioneen el lado trasero de la casa donde  
vi su taller con el puerta el auto y sali a buscar a Jacob.

watch?v=2ggzxInyzVE

Al momento vi una silueta era el vestido de  
etiqueta parecia estar vestido por Alice si que el etranjero le habia sentado venia vestido con unos jeans oscuros un abrigo  
largo o gabardina

-hola- le salude desde lo lejos

-hola- me saludo extrañado

-necesito que revises mi auto- se lo mostre hizo una mueca de dolor

-¿que le paso?- pregunto

-mi amiga vino desde Londres a Forks y el trafico le hizo esto-apunto el auto

-bueno...-hizo señal de estar buscando mi nombre

-Victoria-le dije-ya nos conocemos-

-claro como podria olvidar a alguien como tu-me miro de pies a cabeza

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO HABRA UN AMOR ENTRE VICTORIA Y TAYLOR CUANDO DIOS CRUZA 2CAMINOS NADIE PUEDE SEPARARLOS

PASARA LO MISMO CON BELLA Y EDWARD


	12. DIOS cruza caminos 2

POV Taylor

Estabaen el cuarto de mi hotel aburrido cuando recorde la tarjeta con la direccion de Jacob y pense en visitarlo.

Baje a la recepcion un mensaje por si Jane a mi auto conduciendo en la carretera de algunos kilometros hasta dar con la casa de Jacob a las afueras de Forks ; la fachada era linda ''hogareña'' .Era de color naranja con un puentecilllo por el cual corria un canal estacione mi auto por detras de la casa vi 2 portales grandes y allrededor partes mecanicas seguro que era la parte de la casa que er su del auto cuando vi que una mujer pelirroja me saludaba

-Hola-me hizo señales para que me acercara

-Hola-la hablo wszobre su auto realmente estaba atrofiado verdaderamente chocado

-Es culpa de una amiga, llego de el extranjero y el cambio de trafico le hizo esto-apunto el auto una mueca de dolor paso po mi rostro al ver el auto dañado era bueno buena marca buena carroceria y ahora no estaba muy menudo

-¿Tan mal esta?-pregunto. En ese momento vi a Jacob a hurtadillas escondiendose dijo que se llamaba Victoria y cometi el horror de verla totalmente enajenado apenas y pude recordar que Jacob me llamaba

-Ahora vengo-ella asintio .Entre al taller y Jacob me metio a la cocina

-¿Que haces hablando con el enemigo?, ¡con la hermana de Cullen¡-me reprendio

-¿Que disculpa?- le dije contrariado y divertido

-No lo entenderias-

-Si me explicaras-

-¿Sabes que? olvidalo-estaba saliendo por la puerta hacia al taller

-Y mientras ¿que hago?-

-Desayuna- me ''invito'' de una manera muy peculiar -y lava los platos espero que sepas usar la esponja y el jabon-

-Eso creo-le grite mientras iba saliendo

Me servi de todo lo que Jacob habia hecho de desayuno de alguna manera en ls raciones que comiamos eramos iguales. Vi la ventana y vi a Victoria

¿Pero por que rayos Victoria era su enemigo?, y ¿quien rayos era Cullen?


	13. DIOS cruza caminos 3

Capítulo 12: Dios Cruza Caminos...3

POV Jacob

Era de mañana la luz me desperto de alguna manera tenia energia me levante a hacer el desayuno preparari unos hotcakes. Busque la mantequilla, la leche y luego decidi hacer un verdadero bufet: hotcakes, tostadas, huevo, tocino, leche y jugo cuando termine la mesa llame a Billy para que ls comiera recien hechos pero nadie contestaba. Fui a su cuarto y la cama estaba tendida ¡claro era sabado¡estaba de pesaca con Charie. Record que la ultima vez que habe con Bella fue el dia de su cumpleaños ya le llamaria en un rato si no es que Cullen tomo su celular y me bloqueo de la agenda yo sabia que Culln queria algo mas que amistad con Bella y me puegaba ue Charlie le tuviera tanta confianza y lo9s dejara solos ...

Oi un motor paso a carretera podria ser que paso muy cerca luego que termine de el desayuno oi otro motor pero a este lo escuche detenerse, termine de poner la mesa y fui a observar afuera

-¿Pero que rayos hacia Taylor con Victoria¡ -llame a hurtadillas a Taylor se percato de mi llamada, pero luego parecio ignorarme, despues fue tras mi

-¿Pero que haces con el enemigo¡, ¡con la hermana de Cullen!-en si no lo era pero como si lo fuera

_¿Que, disculpa?-me miro divertido

-No lo entenderias-

-Si me explicaras-

-¿Sabes que? olvidalo-

-Y mientras ¿que hago?-

-Desayuna-lo quise mandar como niño pequeño y lo noto. Sali haci8a el taller vi a Victoria qu me recibio con una sonrisa

-Ah fuista a cambiarte-asenti contrariado de que no se me hubiera ido encima como el dia de la fiesta

-Lo revisare -asintio -tengo que irme me miro y luego me tendio una tarjeta

-Es mi numero, llama por cualquier cosa- la vi alejarse y entre a la casa vi cuando Taylor terminaba de lavar los trastos

-Ahora me explicaras ¿como puede ser que odies a alguien asi? -

Y le conte todo sobre Edward, Bella, ''Victoria''

Al final no dijo nada

-Al menos dime algo- dije molesto

-Sabia que si venia contigo no me iba a aburrir- lo vi divertido y golpeo mi hombro

Pov Victoria

Al alejarme tome un taxi no podia ser que el tal Jacob me estuviera pareciendo encantador debia estar vlviendome loca¡


	14. Chapter 14

POV Edward:

Estaba en la sala de maestros omo todas las mañanas con mi taa especial de cafe era un habito que Carlisle me habia heredado tenia el `plato el vaso, yo solo me quedaba con la taza, necesitaba cargar demasiado el cafe hoy iba a ser un dia pesado una sexologa vendria al instituto y la tendria conmigo todas mis clases, tome un poco de cafe y empece a revisar unos papeles.

-Hola-oi la voz de Irina

-Hola- dije muy a mi pesar, a veces Irina solia ser muy pesada

-Listo para ir con la sexologa todo el dia-si dijo con un dejo que parecia de celos

-Si-conteste, ella me sonrio

Al momnto se abrio la puerta vi a una persona que le debia algo

-¿Karola?-pregunte constipado

-Edward-dijo ella emocionada de manera absurda corri y la abraze como si no la hubiera visto hace años. irina abrio los ojos como platos, y agradeci a DIOS que see quedo en su lugar

-Me debes un cafe- susurro abrazandome-lo traes-afirmo cuando se separo un poco de mi viendo el talisman tomandolo discretamente

-Puedo pagarte ahora ese cafe- musite señalando la maquina

-No prefiero que sea en otro lugar necesitas contarme todo, ¿ella igual lo trae?- aenti oficialmente Irina echaba humo por las oreja parecia Karola que lo hacia a proposito por que seguro ya se habia dado cuenta de como nos veia

Sono la campana y volvi a agradecer que saliera primero mis primeras clases eran en primer grado Karola se presento hablo y resolvio algunas dudas en realidad era buena, resultaba que ella trabajaba en esa tienda para pagar su clases pasaron rapidas hasta llegar al salon de entramos todos los chicos se fueron a sentar

-Hola chicos ella es Karola Vermelha y es una sexologa y estara en la clase con nosotros-voltee pare ver si os datos eran correctos. Me fui a a lado de la puerta para observarla

-Hola chicos- todos la saludaron- hoy hablaremos sobre varios temas relacionados con la sexualidad comenzo a apuntar y

1: Proteccion

2: Precaucion

3: Legalidad

La clase prosiguio y me quede oyendo los 2 primeros puntos hasta que llego al tercero e hizo una pregunta

-Alguien me puede decir cuales son los acuerdos legales-nadie contesto-bueno-prosuguio-hay un tipo de reglas, estatutos o leyes por ejemplo ustedes tienen 15 años tener una relacion sexual con alguien de 22, 25 se declara un tipo de delito- mi niña se sonrojo al instante yo tome la mayoria de la clase a broma, en ese momento Karola hablo con Bella

-¿Podrias decirme cuales son las ventajas y desventajas de el condon?-Bella asintio, Karola le tendio una caja pero esta se resbalo de las manos, por un momento se quedaron estaticas cruzando palabras, luego siguieron con la clase

Al terminar la clase Karola me invito a comer

-Tenemos que hablar-musito yo la acompañe no pude despedirme de Bella ultimamente estabamos menos juntos. Segui a Karola hasta la salida de la cafeteria

-¿Tu novia es Isabella?-me reecrimino, trague en seco cuando lo meciono

-Si, ¿por que?- pregunte

-Edward, debes tener cuidado-

-Eso de romper las reglas, ¿cierto?-masculle

-Si una falta de esas te manda a la carcel o a un buen juicio-

-¿Como te diste cuenta?-

-El talisman-

-Cierto, ¡pero deberias estar feliz por mi la amo!-grite

-Shh.. baja la voz van a oirte-

-Quisiera gritarlo a todo el mundo, el primer impdimento era Charlie y ahora estoy cometiendo un delito- tome un trago a mi refresco

-De paso dile a la rubia que me veia en la mañ ese momento recibi un mensaje

-Creo que tengo que ir a preparar las cosas `para mi siguiente clase-asenti

QUE LES PARECIO JEJEJE DE QUIEN HABRA SIDO EL MENSAJE QUE RECIBIO

AL PARECER IRINA ESTA QUE REVIENTA DE CELOS

Y EDWARD Y BELLA YA NO ESTAN MUY JUNTOS PERO EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS VEREMOS SI LO ESTAN MAS

SE QUE TUVE UN POCO ABANDONADOS A BELLA Y EDWARD EN LA HISTORIA PERO TAMBIEN TENIA QUE DARLES UH ESPACIO A LOS OTROS PERSONAJES QUE TENDRAN MUCHO PROTAGONIZMO CON EDWARD Y BELLA

¡BUANO GRACIAS !Y QUE DIOS LOS BENDIGA¡ :D


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 14:

POV Bella:

Hoy tocaba que nos visitae una sexologa suponia que Edward la traeria. Cuando entraron Edward me vio y quede sonrojada preste atencion a la clase hasta que llego al punto 3 ''LEGALIDAD'' no se por que su pregunta de la edad me causaba risa tanto como a Edward

Despues la sexologa me paso paa mostrarles a mis compañeros las ventajas y desventajas de el condon, cuando la caja se me cayo de las manos observo el talisman

-Lindo talisman-me dijo extrañada con un dejo de sorpresa

-Gracias-respondi extrañada

-Eres la novia de Edward ¿cierto?-me quede helada

-No te preocupes-me dijo con ojos comprensivos siguio la clase. Al terminar salimos todos Alice y los chicos nos encaminamos a la cafeteria este utimo mes Alice se hizo novia de Jasper y Rosalie de entrar a la cafeteria tome mi almuerzo disponiendome a comer

-¿Y que les ha parecido la platica?- pregunto Jasper

-Bien- dijo Rosalie

-Me disculpan- hable- tengo que ir por unas cosas a mi camioneta-asintieron y sali al estacionamiento abri el celular para mandarle un mensaje a Edward que era la razon por la cual me habia retirado

¿Edward como ha estado tu dia?-mande

Al instante me respondieron

-Muy bien cansado pero bien ¡GRACIAS A DIOS¡

PD:Te ves muy linda hoy

Apesar de que llevabamos un mes siendo novios ya no hablabamos como antes. Sono de nuevo el celular

¿Donde estas?- mandaron


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 15:

-En el estacionamiento- envie

-voy para unos minutos Edward estaba ahi

-Hola bonita-dijo cuando me saludo con un beso

-Hola-dije mientras recuperaba el aliento

-¿Conoces a Karola?-la pregunta lo dejo extrañado

-Si- respondio

-Ah...- el suspirpo de alivio llego hasta sus oidos

-¿Por que lo preguntas?-

-Sabe que tu y yo-

-Ella fue quien me vendio mas bien regalo el talisman- tomo las 2 partes y por primera v se unieron en uno

-Edward Cullen podria saber por que mi novio no me ha hablado en un mes- hizo un puchero y luego se quedo callado

-Puedo solucionarlo-dijo ¿te gustaria ir de dia de campo?- lo pense y luego asenti- bueno entonces eso sera- siguio diciendo  
emocionada lo bese

-Te veo despues-acordamos el dia y fui a mi clase

Pov Edward:

-Edward Cullen podria saber por que mi novio no m ha hablado en un mes- me recrimino hize un puchero y me quede callado. Paso  
por mi mente un lugar en Phoenix una reserva

-Puedo solucionarlo-dije -¿te gustaria ir de dia de campo?-la vi pensar y luego asintio- entonces eso sera -dije me sonrio  
y esa sonrisa lleno parte de mi alma

-Te veo despues dijo ''mi niña'' acordamos la hora y la fecha. Entre a las clases vi a Karola me incorpore con ella para  
la siguiente clase

...

Al salir de las clases estaba de nuevo en la sala de maestros yo era el ultimo hasta que llego Victoria, me vio con muy mala  
cara

-Edward Anthony Cullen Masen-voltee la mirada.

-¿Se puede saber que hacias con Isabella en el estacionamiento¡-pregunto constipada

* * *

BUANO CHICAS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP JAJAJAJA VICTORIA NO ESTABA DE EL MEJOR HUMOR PERO TODO ES CULPA DE JACOB Y TAYLOR JAJAAA PERO ESTUVIERON A PUNTO DE DESCUBRIRLOS YA LO SABRAN MAS ADELANTE

BUANO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ¡Y QUE DIOSITO LOS BENDIGA¡ :D :3


	17. Desenpolvando Recuerdos Dolorosos

Capítulo 16: Desenpolvando Recuerdos Dolorosos En El Atico

**DESENPOLVANDO RECUERDOS DOLOROSOS EN EL ATICO**

**Esto si que era un caos ordenado todo lleno de polvo superficial ya que Esme lo mandaba a limpiar un par de veces al año,¿dònde iba a encontrar las cosas para el dia de campo?.Mire la cantidad de objetos ordenadamente colocados en el unos metros solo guiandome con la poca luz que brindaba una ventana con la cortina entrecorrida, para mi mal paso me tropeze con una pila de cajas despuès del tremndo golpe me sobe el pìe y termine de correr la cortina, la luz que entro inundo todo el lugar y pude ver todo lo que cayò, eran fotos años que no tomabamos una. desde que paso aquello cuando tenia 6 años el robo de Andrea y Rinata como las extrañaba apesar de nunca haberles conocido esas 2 preciosas hermanitas que jamas mis ojos pudieron ver, ¿dònde estarian? mi mente se lo preguntaba cada noche y aun creo mas se lo pregunta incosientemente para aminorar el dolor, aunque a quien mas fuerte le pego fue a mamà que tuvo que ir a terapias, bueno todos fuimos, para poder canalizar toda esa**  
**rabia a su bùsqueda las noticias siempre se las han pasado a Carlisle. Segui buscando entre las cajas encontre ropa de bebe rosa y en un pequeño baùl con algunas viejas por asi decirlo cadenas de la familia la de Esme y Carlisle. Yo tenia la mia guardada febrilmente con fotos que tome a mi familia desde mi niñez posterior a la tragedia las otras 2 faltantes de Andrea y Rinata tenia esperanza en DIos que las trajeran aun al entre mis manos las 2 cadenas que significaban algo para mi: el fragmento de talisman y la nueva cadena que Carlisle mando a grabar con la Virgen de Guadalupe con una leyenda que Esme rezaba cada noche para que volvieran como lo hacia Carlisle o yo pero algo que nos distinguia en privado era el termendo orgullo que nos dejaba sufrir ante ruidos provinientes de abajo si alguien me descubria aqui me todo rapido y encontre una caja con la leyenda ''campo'' ``¡Gracias a Dios¡`` la econtre baje por la escalera del atico y la eche arriba era una de**  
**esas escaleras desplegables fui a mi recamara a guardarla**

**-Edward-oi gritar a Esme**

**-Voy en un momento-deje mi cuarto para encontrarme con ella abajo**

**-Vamos a comer-me hizo señal de que pasara al comedor**

**-No puedo Esme- hize una mueca odiaba verla asi y mas hoy que recordaba todo con mas claridad**

**-¿Por que?-**

**-Tengo que salir-Ella asintio y me dio todas las recomendaciones que una madre da despues sali con la caja en manos de mi cuarto la meti a mi cajuela y la cerre, me subi al auto conduciendo por la carretera**

* * *

**¿Que les parecio el cap? ejjjeje espero que les haya gustado se que no actualize pero bueno traigo este cap que espero sea de su agrado para recompensarlas les subire otro en unos minutos espero que les guste ya que despues de el siguiente cap las cosas ya no seran las mismas**

**...**


	18. Dia de Campo

Capítulo 17: Dia De Campo

Doblaba en la esquina de la calle cuando visualize la casa de mi bonita ella estaba ahi

-Hola-

-Hola-le abri la puerta para que subiera al auto no antes sin darle un besos que anhelaba hace tanto tiempo varios kilometros hasta ver un letrero:

''Desviacion a Phoenix''

El sol se izo sobre el cielo y fue cuando ambos nos despojamos de nuestros por la carretera y entrabamos al centro donde nos esperaba un guia, que nos llevo,guiando en auto todo el camino. Detuvo el auto en una zonea que mostraba too el esplendor de el lugar a donde habiamos bajamos del auto, despues de que el hizo lo mismo

-¿Les gusta?-fue lo que pregunto el guia

-Claro-respondì yo

-Vamos-dijo caminando indicando que lo siguieramos era una zona hermosa lleno de pasto verde el paisaje de enrnte se izaban una montañas que a esta hora del dia serian azules y en unas horas serian negras a causa del atardecer vi como el guia veia a mi bonita la tome por la cintura y la estreche , el entendio el mensaje siguio hablando-entre las reglas bàsicas, no fogata, no basura, no colillas de cigarro-remarco la ultima oracion asentimos y seguimos caminando-esta parte de la reseracion esta prohibida no se puede pasar-  
Asentimos y el guia se retiro dejandonos solos pusimos el mantel con la comida, al final mi niña sacò un papalote de su mochila

-A que no te atreves a pasar la cerca-me miro retadora

-Claro que lo hago-sabia muy bien como provocarme

-Demuestralo- ella se cruzo con facilidad y izo el papalote en el cielo cuando yo pase me dio otro no fue lo mismo para mi tuve que izarlo en aire con dificultad despues de una ventolada-genial los enredaste-vi como los 2 papalotes no se zafaban-eres pesimo Cullen-la tome por la cintura y la tire conmigo

-Soy Edward- rio

-Eres Cullen- rio mas fuerte-has perdido la practica Cullen ¿donde esta el niño que jugaba conmigo al papalote?

-Sigue aqui amandote-tome su mano entre mi rostro y nos besamos al unisono,ese beso estaria marcado justo cuando pense que no podia amarla mi cuerpo se descomponia y solo lo amaba nos separamos y esas orbes chocolate me miraron ya en la oscuridad de la reserva tome de la mano,recogimos las cosas y caminamos al auto encaminamos a las calles de a un centro comercial a tomar algo, el movimiento aturdio mis oido, tome a mi bonita de la cintura y fuimos a tomar un salir de la tienda vimos una tienda de fotos instantaneas

-Vamos Edward-gritaba bonita, me jalo de los dedos y ligeramente me llevo adentro mientras tarareaba la cancion de Mirrows,tomamos varias y muy divertidas ya que el lugar tenia varias cosas sombreros, mi foto favorita fue donde yo y mi niña nos besamos corte esa de la tira y la meti en mi cartera, al salir compramos algunos entrar en carretera prendi el estereo se escucho la cancion que tarareaba antes,Bella arqueo una ceja

-¿No la conoces? -

-No-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara cuando me vio efusivo por la canciòn ella solo se reia cuando empeze a ver que sus burlas eran muchas acelere a fondo haciendo que se contrajera en el asiento

-Haber si te sigues burlando de mi-ella se espanto pero ¡Gracias A Dios¡siguio riendo, llegamos a la casa de Bella y me baje con ella tocamos a la puerta y nos abrio9 Renne cuando Charlie me vio me saludo

-Hey Edward ¿què haces por aqui?

-Traje a Bella- su expresion se endurecio un poco

-¿Por que no te quedas a cenar Edward- decia amorosamente Renne

-No Renne tengo que irme- ella asintio y Bella me acompaño a la puerta

-¿De verdad te tienes que ir'-

-SI-suspire-muy a mi pesar-pensè-Charlie quiere ahorcarme dije cuando recorde lo que acababa de ver

-No Creo siempre ha confiado en ti-

-No creo-La bese y Renne momento me despedi y me encamine a casa

...

Como les prometi aqui esta el otro cap ya les dije despues de este cap las cosas se pondran interesantes espero que lo difruten. Las inivito a pasar a mi fic Relaciones Amistosas

BUENA TARDE O NOCHE Y QUE DIOS LAS BENDIGA¡


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 18:

**Pov: Victoria**

**Era dia lunes... puf! tenia que entrar a esa sala de profesores que se habia vuelto mi lugar faorito dicho con sarasmo no se**  
**como a Edward le gustaba estar ahi gracias a Irina ese era el peor lugr para trabajar ¿acaso era masoquista? le gustaba que**  
**lo acosaran supongo buen podria culpar tambien a mi humor ultimamente no era muy bueno desde que deje mi auto en casa de Jacob**

_-Ceo que esta mejor-decia vestido con esa gabardina que cambiaba igualk que su humor a veces era un bipolar tokcaba el auto con_  
_manos inepertas me sonrio con es sonrisa que deslumbra yo tonta se lka regrese_  
_..._

_-Pasame esa llave, por favor-pareciera un despota_

_-Claro-de esa manera pareciera que solo le importaba el auto_

_..._

_-Tu cabello es lindotomo un mechon entre sus manos se tropezo con una piedra la risotada no se hizo esperar_

_..._

**Entre a la sala de tonos blanquecinos, gracias a Dios| no estaba Irina trabajando en la mesa de centro con carpetas**  
**apiladas estaba Edward**

**-Buen dia-saludo deslumbrante**

**-Buen dia estamos de muy buen humor hoy-**

**-Tambien de muy malo- dije tome su taza ´´especial¨ para hacerlo enojar**

**-Ey deja mi taza especial**

**-Habito digno de Carlisle Cullen-Edward me conto que su padre tenia plato, copa todo especial cuando me lo conto creia **  
**que era una bromo hasta que lo vi**

_-Oh no deja ese plato ahi-_

_-Papa-hizo un gesto con la sonrisa torcida.-Tenemos visitas-hablo entre dientes totalmente sonrojado_

_-Querida no te habia visto, pasa-._

_-No se preocupe- palabras sonaron debiles pero la riotada que soportaba no se pude contener estalle en rias luego Edward _  
_al final Carlisle. Isabella entro y se poso a mi lado_

_-Carlisle feliz navidad|-se acerco y le dio un abrazo_

_-Carlisle ven aqui|-era la voz de Esme que lo llamaba desde la cocina. Carlisle rapidamenta salio del recibidor hacia la_  
_cocina Isabella me saludo y se junto al lado de Edward el la veia como tonto_

_-Vamos chicos acompañ Carlisle ya adelantado unos metros Esdward tomo a Isabella ayudandole a bajar las escalerillas hasta la_  
_sala ¨¨¿hasta donde va a para esto Edward Cullen?_

**-Deberías agradecer que solo es la taza-me saco de mis cavilaciones tome otra taza y me servi cafe**

**-Si claro debo agradecerlo -tome una galleta de una bandeja que tenia enfrente**

**-Mira-me enseño una foto tamaño bolsillo con ellos dos besandose**

**-Hermosa -**

**Gracias-asenti mordiendo otra galleta**

**-¿Y donde fueron? -**

**A un dia de campo en la reserva ecológica de Phoenix la foto fue en una cabina de fotos en un centro comercial y...**  
**Irina llego haciendo que a Edward le diera un susto**

**Como que el ambiente se ha asqueado-dije entre dientes **  
**lo unico que hizo Edward fue decir "no" con la cabeza aparte de su sonrisa toricda que hoy parecía tenerla a todas horas**

**-¿Me acompañas a terminar mi cafe afuera?-Irina ni se inmuto sabia que yo no generalmente la apreciaba pero ella tambien me apreciaba dicho con sarcasmo-Vamos -Edward se levanto acompañandome afuera**

**-No te va cae bien ¿cierto?-**

**Y a ti si-enarque una ceja -y mas muriendose por el profesor Edward Cullen -el me miro confundido- babea por ti-**

**-Es lo mismo que sentirías si te digo que a mi me gusta o yo lo gusto a Jacob Black -su cara cambio abruptamente de la confusión a una divertida oh genial ahora si erado acabada**

**-Eso no pasaría me traicionarias-se quedo riendo Edward nunca lo aceptaria**

**Irina Pov:**

**Me ubique en la mesa de trabajo Victoria se había encargado de llevarse a Edward mi Edward pero ella no era competencia de eso me aseguraría seguiría sioendo la entre los papeles de Edward -¿pero que era esto!-**

**...**

**Como les parecio el cap perdon por la demora he tenido muchas cosas que hacer bueno aun pero aqui se los traigo tengo el proximo pasando la compu y en poco lo tendran es mas largo que este :D**

**Las invito a pasar por mi fic relciones amistosas que tambien estara actualizado a la brevedad **

** ...**

**Respondiendo comentarios**

**Pues si Charlie cuando se entere lo va a cstrar y esos 2 gemelito traen vuelta loc a Victoria **

**BUEN DIA O TARDE Y QUE DIOSITO LOS BENDIGA**

**:D XD :) **

**un beso **

**Dezcullen**


	20. El Comienzo De La Pesdilla

Capítulo 19: El Comienzo De La Pesadilla

El Comienzo De La Pesadilla...

-¿Edward Cullen?- un carro negro de policia se cruzó en la acera

-Soy yo- el hombre que salio del carro tenia tez blanca ojod azules y pelo negocio saco una placa... ¿de policia?

-Policia Damon Salvatore, tendrá que acompañanos-los otros dos hombres que venia con el lo pusieron contra el coche y empezaron a esposarlo

-¿Que?, ¡dejelo! - empeze a gritar el se quejo de la fuerza que usaron en sus muñecas

-¿De que se me acusa? -

-Estrupo Cullen-dijo con desden-pero no màs- lo miro sorprendido -¿Isabella Swan?-

-Soy yo-

-Acompañeme-

-¿Que! No-

-No le estoy preguntando-me halo por la muñeca y me halo hacia su auto condujo unos metros

-Sacame de aqui-

-No pareces una mujer violada-¿que una mujer violada? ¿de que rayos estaba hablando?

-Qué, yo no fui violada-

-Eso se lo explicaras al juez, jamas había visto una mujer que en ese estado aun lo negara ese Edward Cullen es toda una fichita ¡TE LAVO EL CEREBRO!

-El no hizo nada- me le fui encima y paro en carro repentino

-¡Estoy harto! ¡Te quedas quieta nunca había visto un caso como el tuyo! eres fascinanteme- soplo un mechón cerca de la cara y saco las esposas poniendolas en mis muñecas que, bueno que te fascine Salvatore

-¿Qué haces?-

-Soy la autoridad, falta mas e iras a prision- me dio un tiròn hacia atrás arrancando el auto de manera desprevenida me revolvi en mi asiento. Aparcamos afuera de un edificio de policia sacandome bruscamente de el

-¡Sueltame!- entre a rastras a un edificio beige con puertas de cristal cuando las personas que estaban allá adentro cabreada se me acercaron

-¿Qué le pasa? -

-La niña es brava-

-Tranquilizate- hablo una mujer morena de pelo recogido con un volvi a remover en mi asiento una mujer se acerco sentido un piquete y no supe mas de mi  
Abrir los ojos la cabeza me sólos lo primero que vi fue una habitación en tonos blancos me levante de golpe y salud de allí baje por una escalera hacia una salirse al final del corredor con puertas cristalinas abiertas al fondo había una mujer de máximo ventitres años de pelo negro y facciones delicadas con los ojos cafés

-Isabella-asenti al por mi nombre

-Sientate-al ver mi alrededor vi una sala con tonos verde pasto y cuadros con paisajes y flores y dirigir mi atención hacia ella hice una seña para que siguiera  
-Se que es dificil-¿dificil? Oh ¿acaso ella creo lo mismo? Vi mi alrededor había muchachas de mi edad tal vez mayores o menores

-Espere ¿usted cree lo mismo que el tonto del policia Salvatore?-

-Isabella- su voz sonaba comprensiva

-¡Quiero Salir de aqui!-

- No puedez tienes que estar aqui mientras termine el proceso-corto-tal vez un poco mas-fruncio el el ceño viendome totalmente encolerizada

-¿Cual proceso? -dije trantando de calmarme el resultado fue casi Nilo mi voz sino mas débil y aguda de mí normal

-El proceso contra Edward Cullen- me quede ahí paralizada ¿un proceso? ¿contra Edward? Y lo peor por supuesta violación corriente al cuarto de donde había salido ¿Edward donde estas? El efecto de la inyección de ayer seguia ahí me dio un fuerte mateo que me ayudó a caer en la inconciencia  
El sonido de la puerta me despertó

-Isabella - abrir la puerta entro una mujer de unos veintidós con una bandeja de comida -tienes que comer-

-No quiero nada-

-Tienes que hacerlo, sino llamare a Damon-

-¡Llamelo tiene que explicarme por que se llevo a Edward!-  
-De acuerdo- me quede ahí esperando ella salio por la puerta. La noche ya había caido. Despues de unos minutos llamaron a la puerta

-Pase-

-Me dijeron que no quieres comer-su tono de suficiencia me tenía a punto de estallar

¿Qué haces aqui!-

-Me parece que tu me llamaste-

-¿Dònde esta Edward?-

-Pagando por lo que hizo, esta siendo procesado-

-El no hizo nada-

-Te parece poco haber violado una niña de 15 años-

-El no violo a nadie-

-Pues no es eso lo que dice la policia-móvio la cabeza y me mostró la placa de policia que colgaba de su cuello. Tenía que golperalo  
Y ayudar a Edward-Nunca vi que una victima se resistiera tanto- al instante tuve una idea

-Lo sé, solo que es difícil- llore y el se acerco a abrazarme

-Es difícil lo sé- vi el arma que tenía metida en el cinturón y la quite

-Muevete-

-De acuerdo- suspiro debes tener cierto miedo cuando vio el arma entre mis manos no pudo evitar la sorpresa  
-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso niñita malcriada?-

-Muevete-levanto las manos y se móvil a un lado de la puerta, salud en busca de la salida... ¡pero el imbécil me atrapó! -¡Sueltame!-

-Con una pistola y en ese estado...- chasquéo la lengua- ni te dejare ir a ninguna lado- me cargo hacia mi cuarto, y me quito el arma hábilmente - Sabes con esta actitud y con lo sucedido con la pistola no se si protegerte o empezar a anotarte una nota penal- me recorrido hacia atrás escaparme de este imbécil iba a ser dificil..

...

Qué les parecio jejejejejeje lo publico esta mismo dia por recompensar cuanto eh dejado sin publicar el próximo ya esta solo se esta pasando a la computadora

Tambien los invito a leer mi otro fic Relaciones Amistosas estará actualizado a la brevedad

RESPOONDIENDO COMENTARIOS:

:

Por lo visto si encontro la foto jjejeje y lo de Charlie ya lo veras jejejejej

Un beso

BUEN DIA O NOCHE Y QUE DIOSITO LOS BENDIGA! XD :D :D :)

Dezcullen.


	21. Al Siguiene Dia

Al Siguiente Dia

Los toquidos incesantes contra la puerta me despertaron me levante con desgana a abrir la puerta

-El desayuno-dijo una mujer de unos veintidos años

-No quiero nada-

-tienes que comer-

-Pues aqui se quedara la bandeja Isabella-me sorprendio que supiera mi nombre todos al parecer lo sabian en sus labios sono como mama  
cuando se enojaba a pesar de simular tan corta edad salio yo me quede sumida en ese cuarto...Me recoste en la cama  
viendo al techo por horas volvi a oir sonidos en la puerta extrañamente familiares Dios no es cierto...Abri la puerta y  
mi pesadilla se volvio realidad ahi estaba con ese aire de suficiencia exhalando por los poros

-Hola-intente cerrar la puerta pero el lo impidio solte la puerta y me hice hacia atras

-Espero que no traigss arma esta vez-dije recordandole lo dee ayer que en la cara no le cayo muy bien por el ceño fruncido

-!Agradece a Dios que no estuviera cargada!-exclamo

-No se supone que los policias siempre tienen balas-frunciuo el ceño por que vi su cara con expresion nada divertida

-Dime-

-¿Que?-

-Lo que recordaste, oye y si no tenia balas por que temblaste cuando te apunte-

-No estaba seguro-

-¿No estabas seguro? me sente en el borde de la cama y el se recargo

-Se me disparo la pistola en la cociona-la risotada de mi parte no se huizo esperar

-Y se supone que eres policia-me hiozo ver que el comentario no le cayo en gracia

-Muy graciosa,¿cierto? de por io tenioa un mmal dioa y tu terminaste de ponerle la cereza al pastel pues ahora comeras doble racion

se fue hacia la puerta vi que iba a cerrarla

-No me voy a escapar-

-Mira quien lo dice quien me apunto con un arma- se rio cerro la puerta

¿Que les parecio el capitulo?

jejeje se que este es un poco mas corto pero el suiguiente sera mas largo

COMENTEN PUNTUEN :D

-...

: Si lkes va a pasar algunas cosas ya veras y Isabella ya veras en lkoks prokximos capitulos ;D

PEQUEÑO ADELANTO

-Toda una historia, ¿no-suspire

-Asi ¿cual es mi situacion?

-Es dificil muy dificil no puedo mentirte-en ese momento mis esperanzas se evapooraron en el aire

...

-Habria que comprobar que no hay violacion pero con Isabella en esa institucion no podremos hacer mucho-

-¿Institucion?-

...

¿Como estas?

-Algo mareada-lo vi entrar con una bandeja de comida solo proco el asco

-Llevatelo-

-¿Sigues teniendo asco?

...

-Te vas a arrepentir Cullen-´´Tu eres inocente lo se y este no es lugar para ese tipo de gente´´las palabras de el policia retumbaban en mi mente

...

-!Alice! ¿estas bien?

-Sangre-

BUEN DIA O NOCHE Y QUE DIOSITO LOS BENDIGA! :D XD :) :9

un beso y un abrazo

Dezcullen


	22. La Sangre Llama Y Mas

Capítulo 21: La Sangre Llama Y Mas ...

Este lugar era digno de llamarse separos aunque no era tan malo Esme y Carlisle consiguieron un abogado que había hecho valer todo muy bien

-Cullen- me levante al oir mi apellido

-¿Qué pasa? -

-Te vamos a trasladar-

-Pensé que eso no iba a pasar hasta que entre en juicio-

-Es un lugar para personas como tu que el abogado ha amenazado con hacer todo un disparate si te trasladamos a un reclusorio-

El lugar era de color blanco con las luces de arriba de color azul me transportaron esposado hasta lo que parecía ser el estacionamiento

-Vamos Cullen- unos hombres bajaron a mi costado a la entrada me esperaba un hombre semi moreno de cabellos y ojos de color cafe claro

-¿Cullen?- pregunto asenti

-Stefan Salvatore- intento estrechar mi mano pero se encontró con mis manos en las esposas

-Por favor hombres sueltenlo no va a escapar hay la suficiente seguridad- me soltaron los imbéciles a regañadientes cuando mis manos volvieron a estar libres me dolieron horrible

-Un gusto- estreche su mano

-Igualmente-

-Vamos-les hizo la señal de que lo siguieran -dejenos solos-los hombres con traje negro se retiraron

-¿Puedo llamarte Edward?- asenti a la confianza-voy a darte un consejo cuidate aqui de acuerdo se que eres inocente y este no es lugar para ese tipo de gente

-Por que confías en mi todos me han tratado como un maldito y jodido violador

-He hablado con Carlisle y Esme mis padres les conocen y confió en ellos tanto como en ti-

-Gracias creo que eres el unico-

-No te preocupes, Sabemos que eres inocente pero han faltado algunos pormenores del asunto quiero que tu me los aclares con la verdad Edward-asenti. Le conte todo

-Toda una historia, ¿no?-suspire

-Asi que ¿cual es mi situacion?-

-Es dificil, muy dificil no puedo mentirte-en ese momento mis esperanzas se evaporaron como llegaron-aunque-

-Aunque ¿que?-

-La diferencia de edad no es tanta asi que podriamos sacarte de aqui-sonrei-solo hay que comprobar que no hubo violacion alguna

-¿Como haremos eso?-

-Eso va ser mas dificil aun, hay pruebas que sustentan el crimen-

-¿Pruebas?-

-Hay un supuesto testigo pero por proteccion no deslindan su identidad-

-Habria que demostrar que no hay violacion pero con Isabella en esa institucion no podemos hacer mucho-

-¿Institucion-

-Si la han mandado ahi para atencion terapeutic-me eche hacia atras en la silla ¿como estaria mi bonita?¨

BELLA POV:

Estaba en la cama viendo a la ventana

-¿Puedo pasar?-decia Damon con una sonrisa ¿deslumbrante? al menos los ultimos dias se estaba convenciendo de la verdad

-Pasa-

-Bien, algo mareada- lo vi entrar con una bandeja llena de comida al verlo solo me dio asco

-Llevatelo-

-¿Sigues teniendo asco?-asenti, en ese momentp corri al baño del cuarto a vomitar

-¿Enserio estas bien?-dijo mirandome en la puerta del baño

-No entres-

-Vamos, Bella no seas tonta-entro y se acurrucoi a un lado de mi. Tomo mi cara entre sus manos-¿mejor?-

ahogado, volvi a vomitar lo hice un largo tiempo hasta que me senti mejor me ayudo a levantartme, me puse frente al esperjo me lave la cara vieindome al espejo estaba palida como ojerosa

-Te ves asquerosa-

-Gracias-viniendo de el era una preocupacion rectifico las palabras

-Lo siento, te ves mal, debeias dejar que Ana te revise-

-No estoy bien-

-Claro que no mirate-salimos del baño me recoste en la cama-por lo menos come algo-

-No tengo apetito-

-Por lo menos el jugo-mi estomago rugio por la falta de alimentp

-De acuerdo, damelo-

EDWARD POV:

Los pasillos de la instancia eran lo unico a lo que podia aspirar como ´´aire libre¨´ un tal Mike vivia buscando problemas  
yo siendo el nuevo estaba bucando la oportunidad para aprovechar

-Hey Cullen, ¿que estas haciendo?-

-No hago nada-me encogi de hombros

-¿Crees que puedes hablarme asi?-

-!Yo te hablo como se me pega la gana Newton!-se me lanzo encima, me levante le parti la nariz la sangre que le saque  
fue la pruebael con los golpes logro que mañana estuviera todo amoratado

-Te vas a arrepentir Cullen- saco una navaja me la enterro

-Oh-proferi el dolor

-Nos vemos-tome el cuchillo se lo encaje una... dos veces

-Eres un imbecil-le termine de golpear la quijada nol supe mas todo era blanco

ALICE POV:

Caminaba por el centro comercil en busca de un vestido que havia visto en su sitio web y hoy estari a la venta, hace rato  
que sentia uan angustia, una angustia muy grande tal vez seria por Bella Charlie lo unico que nos explico, que estaba en  
Phoenix por una varicela se supone que a cierta edad si la contraes es fuerte,la sensacion no dejaba mi pecho, Rosalie  
me acompañaba estaba nerviosa... por un moemto deje de respirar

-!Alice! ¿estas bien?-Rose grito me doble intentando respirar-!Alice!-chillo, recupere el aliento

-Sangre-grite vi sangre, unoos segundos despues Rosale parecia estar igual que yo-!Rosalie!-ella respiro obtuve su atencion

-¿Que nos esta pasando?-dijimops al unisono, nos miramos ¿que rayos nos estaba pasando?

POV ESME:

-Hola ¿Casa Cullen?-

-Digame-

-¿Señora Cullen?-

-Soy yo-

-Es sobre su hijo Edward Cullen-

-¿Que pasa con el?senti una opresion en el pecho

-Esta en el hospital central herido de navaja-

-!Voy para alla!-colgue el el rapidamente e la casa, conduje entre los autos, no podia concentrarme !Dios que este bien1  
mis pensamientos tomaron una volatil linea hasta que casi rapidamente el volante dejando marcas en hablar con Carlisle no podia ocultarlo no tanto tiempo trabajando el ahi, llame al segundo timbre contestaron

-Hola amor-

-Edward- fue lo unico que mi garganta pudo proonuciar

-¿Que pasa con el?-trato de sonar tranquilo

-Esta en el hospital Cantral ¿donde estas tu?

-Haciendo unas diligencias pronto estare ah- colgo visualize la hasta el piso del hospital vi a un doctor

-¿Esme Cullen?-

-Soy yo-Carlisle llego unos segundos despues se coloco al lado de mi

-Lamento decirles...-

* * *

¿Que les parecio el cap?

jejeje no olviden comentar puntuar

pobre Edward

¿Que creen que pase con Alice y Rose?

* * *

Las invito a leer mi fic Relaciones Amistosas que estara actualizado a la brevedad

* * *

Adelanto del proximo Cap:

-¿Te sientes mejor?-pregunto nos habiamos subido a su auto

...

-Me vas a tomar por loca ¿hay algun hospital Central?-

...

-Victoria es Edward-hable

...

* * *

Un beso y un abrazo

BUEN DIA O NOCHE Y QUE DIOSITO LOS BENDIGA! :D XD :) :3 B)

Dezcullen


	23. Malas y Malas Noticias

-Te sientes mejor?- preguntaba Rosalie,nos habíamos subido a mi auto

- Si un poco mejor-de pronto unas palabras vinieron a mi cabeza "hospital" "Central"-Hospital Central-musite por lo bajo

-Qué dijiste?-

-Me vas a tomar por loca pero hay algún Hospital Central? –

-Si claro a las afueras de Forks-

-Tenemos que ir –arranque el auto desprovistamente mientras Rosalie me explicaba cómo llega. Cuando llegamos rápidamente nos subimos al elevador del estacionamiento, la sensación que sentía en el estómago era la peor que había sentido en mi vida. Al entrar encontramos una señorita en la recepción

-Qué necesitan? – ¡rayos! Qué buscaba? Rosalie habló

-La lista de pacientes-

-Han sido muchos-

-La más reciente-La enfermera tecleo en la computadora

-Edward Cullen es el paciente más reciente- Edward Cullen?, como había terminado aquí?

-En que cuarto?-pregunte

-Lo siento no podrán verlo esta en cuidados intensivos-pauso-pero su madre está en el último piso

-Gracias-corrí al elevador lo llame desquiciadamente, Rosalie por fin me entendía tomo de mi mano

-Todo va a estar bien-yo asentí en ese instante llego el elevador al salir vimos a Esme podría saber que es ella aunque solo ya hay visto una vez

_**-Vamos Bella la celebración de navidad de aquí termino, vamos iremos con Edward-**_

_**-No sé Alice-Esme se acercó al umbral de la puerta **_

_**-Buenas noches-**_

_**-Buenas noches-respondí**_

_**-Qué haces aquí?, pasa-**_

_**-No señora muy amable**_

_**-Ningún pero pasa- Rosalie me miraba desde el auto estacionado en la entrada**_

_**-Vienes con alguien?-pregunto cuando voltee la mirada**_

_**-Mi amiga Rosalie**_

_**-Hazla pasar-hice una señal para que se bajara llego en segundos **_

_**-Deberían quedarse a cenar**_

_**-No sería una molestia**_

_**-Claro que no-Nos hizo sentar en la mesa Edward rio "gracias por tu apoyo" . pensé era extraño ver tu maestro tan decidido y ahora en una fiesta donde parecía un niño pequeño vestido de traje informal pero era Edward quien ya cocinamos desde hace algunos años cuando yo y Rosalía nos mudamos a Forks **_

_**Cuando la cena termino volví a insistir **_

_**Alice dije no!- pareció que Esme escucho eso **_

_**-Qué paso?-pregunto **_

_**-Bella no me quiere acompañar a una fiesta-hice un puchero **_

_**-Por qué no querida?. **_

_**-Estoy segura de que Charlie me mata y luego encierra a lo de la fiesta-**_

_**-Ve que yo me encargo de tu padre-sonreía triunfal-Edward podrías ir con ellas?-**_

_**-Claro-se levantó "no había ni que preguntar Cullen" pensé interiormente reí internamente igual sabía que Edward moría por Bella **_

_**-Vamos-Bella me dirigió una mirada asesina **_

_**-Feliz navidad-Esme nos abrazó a ambas sentí una extraña corriente "familiar" **_

Esme nos miró con confusión me acerque a ella

-Cómo esta ella?-me volvió a mirar igual

-El… se está debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte-rompió en llanto y la abrase de alguna extraña manera me dolía verla así

-No creen que también debemos llamar a Victoria- Hablo Rosalie

-si no lo había pensado-comento Esme

-Yo lo hare Esme-Rosalie se alejó para marcar

Pov: Rosalie

-Rosalie?-

-Si soy yo-

-¡Que sorpresa! No sé si podré ir al centro comercial con ustedes ir diario no es un habito-sonrió con melancolía a ese momento feliz ahora que sentía que la amargura la invadía por todo donde miraba o sentía con lágrimas en los ojos hablo

-No, es Edward-

-Edward?- qué pasa con él?-

-Está en el hospital-

-Hospital Central-

Lo conozco voy para allá-se cortó esperando a que llegara me acerque a Alice que ahora estaba sola

-Donde esta Esme?-

-Fue a ver por un te gracias a Dios está más tranquila .asentí

Pov: Alice

Cómo estás ?-

-Un poco mejor-

-Veras que estarás mejor-sonrió

Llevábamos horas sentadas Victoria llego igual de nerviosa o más que nosotras Esme le prohibió el café en cuanto vio que la cafeína la estaba poniendo a punto del shock nervioso

-Familia Cullen?-todas nos paramos al unísono

-Pueden pasar a verlo-Todas volteamos a ver a Esme ella tenía que verlo primero

Hola Chicas! Siento por no haber actualizado antes tenia mucho trabajo y la verdad es que apenas me desocupo la buena noticia es que los 2 capitulos siguientes ya están y pronto los leerán

QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR SU PACIENCIA

Opinen Puntuen

-Buen Dia o Noche y que DIOSITO LOS BENDIGA! :D :3 XD


End file.
